Continuer à se battre
by Citrus Tee
Summary: "Comment lutter contre une humanité entière quand on a 17 ans, et qu'on est plus seul que jamais ?  Alors Blaine ne lutte pas. Et tranquillement, doucement, il sombre. Mais personne ne sent rend compte, encore une fois." OS


Je sais pas tellement comment vous présentez cet OS. Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire d'amour, ni d'amitié. Il y a un concept que je n'arrive pas à exprimer avec des mots. Je ne sais pas si il plaira, mais je sais juste que j'avais besoin de l'écrire pour me sentir mieux.

C'est en quelque sorte un appel à l'aide... Voilà.

Je voudrais juste le dédier à **Pichenette Angel...** Simplement parce qu'elle est là et qu'elle m'aide. C'est ma façon de lui dire merci. Ainsi qu'à **Mrs. Light**, à vrai dire, parce que je ne suis pas un cadeau tous les jours.

Bonne lecture à tous.

(Disclaimer : On connait la chanson... Rien de l'univers de Glee ne m'appartient)

* * *

><p>Vous connaissez cette impression de lutter contre du vide, de donner des coups dans le vent ?<p>

De vous battre contre quelque chose d'immatériel ?

Cette impression que la douleur, la souffrance et le désespoir sont bien présents, sans que vous n'en voyiez la cause.

Dans l'ombre ou dans la lumière, l'ennemi est toujours là, vous guettant à chacune de vos faiblesses.

A travers vos blessures, il vous détruit en silence, sans que vous ne puissiez lutter, à aucun moment…

Alors vous vous laissez faire, le laissez vous tuez à petits feux, tel un étranger, vous voyez votre âme, votre corps, votre vie partir en fumée.

Alors, cette impression, la connaissez-vous ?

Qui n'a pas eu cette impression un jour ? Celle de tomber dans un trou, de vouloir désespérément remonter, le long d'une surface désespérément lisse ?

Eh bien, aujourd'hui, c'est la vie de Blaine. Une vie de tous les jours qui n'est faite que de combats contre un ennemi transparent, superficiel.

Futile ? Loin de là. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il n'est plus heureux. Il se sent désespérément seul, incomplet.

Personne n'est là pour l'aider à se battre. Il sait que personne ne viendra l'aider. Il est seul, seul à jamais parmi 7 milliards d'êtres humains.

Parmi 7 milliards de petits moutons bien dressés à l'ignorer, à poursuivre leur chemin en le piétinant. Consciencieusement.

Comment lutter contre une humanité entière quand on a 17 ans, et qu'on est plus seul que jamais ?

Alors Blaine ne lutte pas. Et tranquillement, doucement, il sombre. Mais personne ne sent rend compte, encore une fois.

Il aurait fini dans la folie, il aurait fini mort, dans sa tête comme dans son cœur, s'il n'avait pas croisé son « ange gardien ».

Celui qui a été le grain de sable dans sa douce mort parfaite.

Avant Lui, jamais personne n'avait regardé Blaine droit dans les yeux, en lui disant qu'il était normal. Qu'il avait besoin de l'aide qu'il allait lui donner.

Qu'il fallait qu'il lutte, et qu'il soit toujours là pour lui. Jamais plus il ne serait seul. Il devait se relever, la tête haute, embraser le mur qui lui bouchait l'avenir. Cet ange ne s'était jamais apitoyé sur son sort, jamais dans ses yeux bleus, bleu azur, Blaine n'avait perçu de pitié ou de dégout. Toujours un soutien sans faille, une compréhension et une aide à toute épreuve.

Blaine ne le connait pas, il ne connait rien de son passé, de sa vie. Mais il s'en fout. Jamais personne avant lui ne s'était penché sur son cas avec un regard plein… De joie.

Chez aucun des nombreux médecins, psychologues, psychiatres, qui l'avaient scientifiquement ausculté, il n'avait aperçu cette étincelle. Ces hommes, ces femmes qui n'avait rien vu chez lui. Rien qu'une mauvaise volonté, selon eux.

Mais il n'y avait pas place à l'humanité dans leur diagnostic. Folie, schizophrénie, bipolarité… Autant de mots qui effraient, qui éloignent.

Mais Blaine en a marre. Il n'est pas malade, il n'est pas contagieux. Il veut juste que quelqu'un comprenne qu'il veut vivre. Alors, dans cet ange aux yeux bleus, il a trouvé cette personne. Pas de jugement, pas de diagnostic.

Rien qu'une écoute mutuelle, un sourire échangé, une malice dans les yeux. Il n'y a rien de médical dans ce traitement, mais il bien plus efficace que n'importe lesquelles de ces petites gélules bleus qu'on a pu lui transmettre autrefois.

Il revit, il rit à nouveau. Même s'il sait que la guerre n'est pas terminée. La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, elle ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui, loin de là. Alors il ne veut pas plus que ce qu'il a réussi à grappiller de-ci de-là. Des bouts de bonheur, de joie de vivre, des morceaux qui trainait en vrac. Les bouts de son ancienne vie, éparpillés.

Ce mystérieux garçon aux yeux azurs était son scotch double-face, ses pansements, ses bandages.

Il le soignait, moralement, physiquement, il le prenait dans ses bras sans penser à l'après. Et dans l'enceinte sécurisée de cet être, Blaine oubliant le monde extérieur, oubliait sa détresse pour quelques heures. La détresse qui l'avait brisé.

Mais ce qui le blessait plus encore, c'était l'hypocrisie des gens. Un à un, ils revenaient tous, prétextant des obligations personnelles ou professionnelles prenantes. A ceux-là, Blaine voulait répondre qu'il ne voulait plus de leurs mensonges, qu'ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre.

« Putain, tu y crois toi ? Rien qu'une bande de petits cons vicieux qui ont besoin de leur réputation. Et de l'argent de ma famille. Seraient-ils prêts à tuer pour ça ? »

La réponse était sans conteste Oui. Oui, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait de conscience. Cruauté et ignorance étaient les maitres mots d'une civilisation en perdition. Autrefois fondée sur le partage et l'écoute des autres, la société était devenue une arène ou les plus forts et les plus riches s'affrontaient pour garder leur place.

Blaine était dégouté de la vie dans ce monde. Il aurait voulu partir, partir dans un ailleurs ou il n'aurait plus à se soucier de l'avis des autres.

Ou toutes les blessures qu'il aurait connues ne seraient que des lointains souvenirs.

Mais c'était décidément un peu trop demandé pour un monde comme celui d'aujourd'hui.

Encore une fois, c'est son ange gardien qui était là pour lui. Il ne parlait pas de lui, il ne parlait que pour Blaine. Ce dernier se sentait égoïste de ne pas l'inciter à parler de lui… Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'oubli. Pour une fois que quelqu'un ne s'intéressait à lui que pour ce qu'il était vraiment, il ne voulait pas lâcher cette personne.

Il était prêt à affronter la vie si le châtain était à ses côtés. Pour le soutenir, le consoler, et même l'aimer.

Peut-on vraiment tomber amoureux d'une personne qui parait si irréelle ?

« En amour, rien n'est impossible. Les barrières du réel et du possible tombent toutes une à une. On ne peut pas contrer un pouvoir comme celui-là. Ce serait un peu comme vouloir coller des aimants de même pôle magnétique. »

Et puis un jour, il a fallu que le petit monde parfait du bouclé s'écroule à nouveau. Quand Il a évoqué la possibilité qu'il s'en aille un jour.

Mais Blaine ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il était furieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait trouvé la force de dire Non.

« Non. Tu ne partiras pas. Tu as été là pour me relever, me reconstruire. Jamais tu ne m'as laissé tomber. Tu veux que je te dise ? Mon monde s'appuie sur des piliers. Et tu es le plus puissant de ces piliers. Si tu pars, je ne peux plus tenir notre promesse. Celle que jamais plus je ne redeviendrais la loque humaine que j'ai été. Mais si tu pars, notre marché s'arrête ici. Rien ne m'empêche de me laisser mourir. Parce qu'on ne dit pas qu'après tout, l'amour est pilier d'une vie ? Je t'aime terriblement, d'une manière que je serais incapable de décrire, sur laquelle je ne pourrais pas poser de mots rationnels. Notre relation est tout sauf rationnelle. Pour la première fois depuis que tu es là, j'ai envie de me battre pour me faire une place. Parce que je sais que mon avis, mes décisions comptent aux yeux de quelqu'un. Si tu pars, je ne redeviendrais que l'ombre de moi-même. Ce que j'ai été autrefois. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne sais plus à qui je peux faire confiance, jusqu'à où. Tu es le seul élément stable de ma putain de vie. Alors merde, me laisse pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant que je suis enfin heureux ! »

Hurler jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête, mal au ventre, mal au cœur. Hurler jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Jamais rien n'avait été plus libérateur pour Blaine.

Il pleurait, mais il s'en foutait. Il était ridicule, faible, stupide, amoureux, aveugle, instable. Mais il s'en foutait.

Maintenant, tout de suite, tout ce qui comptait pour lui s'était la personne qui était en face. Soin ange gardien, sa garantie du bonheur.

Alors il avait continué à parler.

« Est ce que tu m'aimes? Je veux dire, est-ce-que tu donnerais ton bonheur pour le mien? Des années, des décennies de ta vie pour un sourire, un éclat de rire? Serais tu près à oublier chaque minutes du passé, pour ne penser qu'au futur, qu'à notre futur? De partir sans savoir où, sans savoir pourquoi, simplement pour m'accompagner? A sécher chacune de mes larmes, à effacer chacun de mes cauchemars, à m'aider à refaire ma vie? Changerais-tu ton existence du tout au tout, juste pour un "viens avec moi"? Sauteras-tu du haut d'un immeuble, parce que je t'aurais dit "je te rattrape" ? Me ferais tu confiance simplement parce que je te l'aurais demandé? Ferais tu chaque pas, chaque mouvement en pensant à moi? Choisirais-tu de me rendre heureux, quel que soit le prix à payer pour toi? Alors, est ce que tu m'aimes? »

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Alors personne n'avait parlé.

Il n'y avait plus que les yeux bleus azurs dans les yeux or, osmose.

Il n'y avait plus que ce baiser, essentiel, vital. Le baiser de l'espoir. Le baiser du futur. Rien qu'un frôlement de lèvres rempli de promesse.

Kurt et Blaine s'aiment. Loin des conventions et du monde d'aujourd'hui.

Loin des maladie, des mots savants et des blessures du passé.

Kurt et Blaine s'aiment. Et c'est tout.

* * *

><p>Vous savez à quel point votre avis m'importe. Simplement pour parler, sinon, je suis là. Comme d'autres l'ont été avant.<p> 


End file.
